Dirty Disclosure
by SunnyWinterClouds
Summary: Full disclosure. That includes everything, right? M for a whole lot of smut.


**Haven't written in ages... but I had this lil scenario worked out in my head and decided to put it down.**

**c'mon we ALL need some smut to cheer us up from that last episode.**

Full disclosure.

They didn't play it a lot anymore. Mainly because they didn't need to. They didn't have a single important secret woven among the threads that made up the fabric of their relationship.

As for the little personal complaints, most of Olivia's little quirks and habits were far too cute for him to mind. She seemed to feel the same way, and so the Full Disclosure game wasn't really necessary.

_(It's not his fault that she's perfect.)_

So he's a little surprised when she brings it up.

"Hey, Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should play the Full Disclosure game."

He doesn't object to that – they're comfy on the couch, not saying much of anything, and maybe a little banter will break the silence. He absentmindedly wonders if he was doing the _burrowing_ thing again, but he's pretty sure his hand hasn't moved.

"Alright, I'll start. Let's see... sometimes when your asleep your hair –"

She puts a finger to his lips.

"Nuh-uh. Not _that_ kind of full disclosure."

His brow furrows, because what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?

"Huh?"

"I was thinking," she whispers, bringing her mouth to his ear and fanning her hot breath against his skin, "_dirty disclosure._"

Peter gives her a look, clearly not getting it.

"Alright. It's pretty easy. Full disclosure, but about sex."

She says it so casually that he nearly chokes on the sudden saliva build up in his throat.

"Oh?"

She smiles innocently.

"Oh."

He thinks about it.

"Are we talking about complaints here, or...?"

_(If it's complaints, he's not going to be able to contribute to this game. At all.)_

"Well, I suppose they can be, but I was thinking more along the lines of," she lowers her voice, "_before we got together, I used to fantasize about you."_

As he immediately hardens in his jeans, he can't help but think that this is going to be fun.

"Really, now?"

"Mmm-hmm. On the couch, in the shower, my bath, my bed..." Her voice is a steady purr, knowing exactly what she's doing to him and revelling in it.

"That's... nice to know."

He scolds himself for how throaty his voice sounds. He has to regain control over the situation, or she's going to win a game that's not supposed to have a winner.

"Your turn."

He thinks about it.

"Okay, I'll bite. It turns me on whenever you get out your gun."

Olivia gets this pleased look on her face, like he passed a test when she was sure he wouldn't, and he knows he's said the right thing.

"Perfect. Just perfect."

She runs her fingers down his arm, to the hem of his shirt, smirking as she pulls it over his head. "Every time you disclose something, you lose an article of clothing."

"And how long did you spend coming up with these rules?"

"Just making it up as I go along, Peter."

_(He likes the way she sounds when she says his name... low, tempting.)_

"What about you? You disclosed that you fantasized about me, shouldn't you take off something?"

"Oh, no, that was just an example."

He finds that he's a little disappointed by that.

"So you never really did?"

"Oh, I did. But we're getting off topic. My turn."

She hums, tilting her head to the side in a way that makes her neck look exposed and delicious. It would be so easy to reach out and attack her bare, milky flesh with his teeth and tongue, but he holds back. There will be time for that later.

"I really like it when we fuck in the lab."

She hardly ever refers to their amorous activities as _fucking_, and he almost moans at the sound of the word leaving her mouth. His pants are already too tight, but he ignores it. They'll go next, anyway.

"And why would that be?"

She smiles and bites her lip endearingly, her fingers tapping away on his biceps.

"Anyone could walk in on us. It's scary. Risky."

She uses a delicate digit to trace his collarbone, fully appraising his bare chest as she moves to straddle his lap.

"Okay, Peter, go."

He removes her shirt, pursing his lips as he contemplates his answer and tries his best not to stare at her lacy black bra.

_(Looking is losing.)_

"I like it better when you're on top."

He's never seen her look more devious.

"Is that so?"

He swallows drily. "Uh-huh."

She hooks her fingers in the loops of his jeans and lets her seductive eyes meet his darkened ones.

"Explain."

"That wasn't part of the rules."

She leans closer to nip at his neck, her tongue darting out to run over his pulse.

"We're still making them up, remember? Explaining is required now. So spill."

Peter attempts to speak as she explores his shoulders with her hot mouth.

"You look really sexy when you're dominating."

"Don't I always?"

"Even more so."

She grins wickedly before biting down on his sternum.

"Then you're in for a real treat."

_(He has to hold back – she'll laugh at him if he creams in his pants right now.)_

She slides off of him to shimmy his pants down his long, slender legs, satisfied as she runs her hand over the skin she finds there. He's not sure why she gets to touch and look, but he knows that if he tries he'll forfeit the game. Olivia sits back down on his lap as he kicks the material bunched at his ankles off of him completely, leaning back on the couch in only his boxers.

He's about to tell her that it's her turn again when she speaks up without prompting.

"My favourite part about you is your hands."

Immediately he glances down at them. They're large and calloused, not the least bit impressive to him. But as she reaches down and entwines his fingers with hers, he sees in her eyes that she really truly loves his hands.

"They're just like you. Skilled, hard on the outside but so gentle and caring. And they know _exactly_ how to make me lose it."

She's a little less cocky now, a lot more loving as she brings his palm up to her mouth and places a soft kiss on it. Olivia can go from rugged and sexy to tender and sweet in an instant – he loves that about her.

_(He's not sure which attitude he likes more.)_

"And, because I'm a little behind in the clothing department, I'm revealing_ another_ thing."

"Oh?"

"Every time you play the piano, I have to try really _really_ hard not to jump you."

Now _that_ makes him happy.

"You could always stop resisting."

"Oh, I could. In fact, next time we have sex it's going to be on your piano. But for future reference, your playing is the best way to seduce me."

He's already imagining her laid across his piano, her pale skin contrasting deliciously against the ebony as she moans his name to the stars. The noises she'd make would be ten times more beautiful than any song he could possibly compose, and the thought is making it hard to concentrate on the situation he's currently in now.

_(It must be a sign if I fantasize about her even while she's making love to me.)_

He unclasps her bra and unties the drawstrings on her sweatpants – two secrets, two pieces lost – before leaning forward to take her left breast into his mouth. The game's changed, and she's not in the lead anymore – he gets to touch her. He feels a rush of primal satisfaction as she moans and tangles her fingers into his hair. She's temporarily forgotten that she's supposed to be in control here, and he rewards her by bringing a hand up to take care of her other milky globe.

"Peter..."

He hums and trails a line of wet kisses down her stomach, nuzzling her navel and letting his lips skim the waist band of her panties. He bypasses them, though, because she's gotta give him one more secret before those come off, and her groan of displeasure lets him know that she might be regretting the rules she's set in place.

Peter wraps his arms around her and picks her up, turning her around and placing her down on one of her cool couch cushions so he can properly admire her. She's slightly disoriented, missing his body heat as he kneels on the floor to resume what he started.

He kisses down her legs, those long smooth legs that have always caught his attention, and he imagines them encasing his hips like they have so many times before. He knows how strong they can be, how fast she can run and how hard she can kick, and it makes him feel powerful because she's here in front of him, vulnerable with her walls down. She's far from delicate, Olivia Dunham is never delicate, because delicate is breakable and she refuses to be that. But she's amazing, and he'll treat her like a valuable artifact because she's perfect to him and he'll never forgive himself if he makes even the smallest chip in the flawless china that is the woman he loves.

"Peter, it's your turn."

He'd almost forgot about the game, and apparently so had she, because her eyes are dilated and her breath is raspy and puffs of air leave her in labored pants. Her toes had been working on removing his boxers, but apparently she'd managed to grasp onto the last bit of thought and remember that they can't come off until her gives her one last secret of his.

"You could always break the rules."

He climbs up her body and smirks down at her, knowing she's impossibly tempted to do just that.

"I don't break rules."

He laughs. She laughs, too, because they both know that she'll do whatever she wants and fuck the law while she's at it.

"Fine, Peter, I don't break my _own_ rules."

"Well, you fell in love with me."

She smiles and brings his head down, kissing him with a mixture of lust and want and passion.

"And look at what a mistake that turned out to be."

He moves her hair aside to take her earlobe into his mouth, not sure exactly what to disclose next.

"My first thought when I saw you was that you'd probably be easy to get in bed with."

She laughs throatily. "How'd that work out for you?"

"Took three years, but believe me, it was worth it."

She eagerly reaches down into his boxers, deciding that she can remove them later. For now she's more than happy to circle his head with her thumb, loving the way he gasps into her shoulder and bites down gently.

"Liv," he chokes out, reaching down to grab her hand, "give me one more secret."

She pokes her tongue out of the corner of her mouth cutely as she thinks about it, tugging his boxers downward at the same time.

"You have really sexy hair."

It takes a minute for his fuzzed brain to catch that sentence.

"Excuse me?"

"Mmm. Sometimes I call it hair porn."

He'd laugh if he wasn't so turned on.

_(She has sexy hair too.)_

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. It always looks good. Wet, messy, combed. I love it."

His small chuckle turns into a groan as she kisses the tip of his member, then encases his entire length with her mouth. He buries his fingers in her golden locks, gasping at the heat and wetness of her tongue against him. She reaches a hand up to massage his balls, and he can't help but wonder how she became such an expert at this in the first place. She releases him, adjusting herself and swallowing him from a different angle, and he stops thinking almost entirely, focusing solely on her mouth and the wonders it's working.

He can feel the coil tight in his belly, so he pulls her away from his cock and has her straddle him on the couch again. They're in the exact same position they were in when they started this, except he's completely naked and she's clad in only her underwear, and he's planning to remove that anyway.

He skim his fingers down her stomach, kissing her neck as she sighs happily from above him. Her breath hitches as his fingers delve under her waist band and brush her warmth, and a hand winds itself in his hair to press him closer.

Peter slides a digit carefully over her heat, almost surprised at how wet and ready she is for him. He kisses between the valley of her breasts, careful not to touch anywhere she wants him to, until he reaches her belly button. He lets his tongue dart out inside of it, making her giggle slightly to the empty room, but her laughter's replaced with a breathy moan as he slides a finger inside of her.

He brings his thumb up to gently massage her clit, and her whispers of his name and a deity he doesn't believe in only makes him impossibly harder – he's sure that if he was still wearing pants, the denim would have ripped. He slips another finger inside of her, her wetness making it delicously easy to move in and out, and she groans louder as he picks up a rhythm.

His thumb flicks across her clit, making her arch into his hand and fist his hair harder. He lazily drags his teeth down to her underwear, the ruined black panties that she's still wearing, and attempts halfheartedly to remove them with his mouth. He gives up after only moments and uses his other hand to hook a thumb in the annoying article of clothing, pulling it down gracelessly and shifting so that he can penetrate her deeper. She's getting louder and louder, gradually but steadily, so he removes his fingers and replaces them with his wet tongue.

"_Peter..._"

He wonders who's getting more pleasure out of this, because the noises she's making and the heat and wetness of her around him is enough to make him come right there. She trembles and mewls, her entire body vibrating as her inner muscles clench around him. She spills into his mouth, her orgasm hitting her hard and fast as he rides it out by lapping up her juices and trailing kisses around her inner thighs.

He lets his lips explore her body before finally coming up to meet hers again. He kisses her deeply, letting her taste herself on his tongue before she lowers herself onto his member and finally sheaths him completely inside of her.

They both moan long and sensually, him grasping her hips and her with her hands tangled firmly in his sexy hair. He buries his head in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent as she adjusts to his girth, loving the way she kisses his shoulder and brushes his skin with her eyelashes.

"Full disclosure?"

He chuckles. "If you haven't noticed, Liv, we're all out of clothes to take off."

He can feel her smile into his flesh.

"No, just a little secret for you."

"Alright, lay it on me."

"I love you."

He sighs contentedly, tracing patterns on her sides as he struggles not to pound into her right now.

"That's no secret."

"I know. I just wanted to say it."

Then she raises her hips and slams them down on him, and all coherent thoughts except _Olivia_ fly out the window. He grips her thighs with bruising strength, knowing she doesn't mind, knowing she loves having the marks to show she's been thoroughly ravished, and he hardly even feels her tongue on his collar bone as he's consumed by the warmth of her her core enveloping him.

He helps lift her up, helps push her back down onto his member, helps them both to the cliff of the proverbial edge and helps to push her off the side. He presses down on her clit to make her come, his teeth dragging themselves across her breasts and over her skin, her hips bucking as she loses the rhythm because of the overwhelming pleasure she's basking in. She arches and screams to the sky as she orgasms, and he'd be worried about her neighbors hearing them if he wasn't in almost as much bliss as her.

She comes down from her high, panting and looking at him like he's a god and she's the most blessed person in the universe just because she gets to have him. It's funny, because that's exactly the way he feels about her and he doesn't know what he'd do with his life without her in it. He doesn't know how to tell her that, but she knows, knows because they've always been able to communicate without words and he's showing her right now as he turns them over and thrusts into her deeper.

Olivia gasps and her arms fling out to grab him, nails clawing into his back as he lays down on the couch with her under him. He kisses her eyelids, her jaw, the side of her mouth, her ears, her cheekbones and her temples. He pounds into her harder, complying with her requests for him to go faster as her legs wrap around his hips and she digs her heels into his ass. He stops his exploration of her face to seal his lips to hers, and her tongue prodding his combined with the overall amazing feel of her is what finally makes him snap and come inside of her.

He can tell she's gone over the edge with him, her entire body tightening around him before loosening and going limp under him. It takes awhile for him to get up, completely comfortable and happy with lying here for the rest of his life to bask in the afterglow of his pleasure, but he hefts himself up on wobbly arms and flips them over. She rests her head into his chest, his steadying heartbeat lulling her into a sweet slumber as he pushes her hair back and presses her closer.

_(He'll never let her go.)_

**not betaed because I was too embarassed to show this to anyone I'd ever have to talk to again... :3**


End file.
